TopsyTervy
by sakebottle
Summary: For Shiranui Genma a seduction mission is a piece of cake. He could do it alone, only they sent him with back up anyway. Kimura Akane decided that she didn't like Shiranui very  much but was surprised to find that he wasn't as bad as she'd thought.


**Topsy-Tervy**

_By Sakebottle_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (if I did there would be no more fillers)  
_

Genma was sulking. He didn't need back up. It was a simple seduction mission. Get in, seduce the target, get the info and get out again. Simple? Unfortunately the higher ups didn't think so. The sixteen year old rolled his trade mark senbon between his teeth and scowled.

He'd run Eros missions before, ones that were more high risk than this one. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed heavily. The higher ups were getting paranoid. Maybe they were worried that he'd be recognised.

Genma shook his head, even if he was he knew how to deal with it. But back up? He snorted derisively, he didn't need it.

Kimura Akane followed her sensei into the filthy bunker. She wrinkled her nose and glowered. They were wasting time backing up some dumb blond bimbo on some stupid seduction run.

Uchiha Fumito gave her a stern look and she had the grace to look slightly ashamed. The Uchiha sighed, this was going to be a long mission. He glanced around the bunker and noted that their other mission partner was already there.

He cleared his throat, "All right listen up. The mission states that myself and my partner Kimura Akane are to back Shiranui Genma while he extracts information form his target."

Akane's head shot up and Fumito smirked inwardly, that would teach her not to jump to conclusions.

"Your a guy!" the twelve year old yelped.

Genma leered at the midget, "Darn strait."

Akane snorted, "Your anything but."

Genma laughed, "Good one tiny."

Akane bristled, Damn men.

Fumito-sensei cleared his throat again, "If you children would stop bickering?"

Akane's pale face flushed crimson, she'd messed up, again.

Genma shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever. What'd ya wanna know?"

Fumito-sensei nodded, "Right, first off were headed for Iwa right?"

Genma nodded.

"Is your equipment all geared up?"

Genma nodded again and glowered before handing over the radio transmitter, "I'm ready, just waiting for you two slow pokes."

"Why you!" Akane snapped.

Fumito rolled his eyes, children, "All right, all right," he broke in quickly before his student could start arguing with there new team-mate, "Lets hit the road."

The three shinobi left the bunker at a break neck pace. Trees flashed past the wind whistling in their ears. It would normally take three days to get to Iwa even more now they were at war but the small team was determined to make it under two.

They stopped for the night on the boarder of Kusa in one of Konoha's make-shift war bunkers. It was relatively new and didn't quite have the old musty smell some of the older ones had acquired.

Genma went automatically for the water tap and left Akane and Fumito to sort out dinner.

Akane scowled as she stirred the pot, stupid ungrateful ninja. He was treating them like they weren't needed and it rankled.

Fumito-sensei nudged her, "But your acting the same way towards him."

Akane's scowl darkened. She left the pot to the Uchiha and stalked over to one of the bunks settling down and taking a inventory of her med-kit. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Shiranui. He was good looking she decided. Not that she was interested, he was way too old!

She noticed him watching her back and flushed red looking away hurriedly.

Genma smirked to himself, that would teach the nosey midget. She was far too young, barely discovering her emotions, even if she was a pretty. If she'd been older he would have thought about sleeping with her. But then again he was pretty certain that the Uchiha was her old sensei. The jounin would probably gut him.

Dinner was a simple silent affair and afterwards the three shinobi collapsed into bed.

They rose early and made it to Iwa by sunset the next day. They'd changed into civilian gear before they'd left the bunker and Genma enter the village before Akane and her sensei. He'd already booked a room and a small run down hotel and set up the equipment by the time they sneaked in through the window.

Genma disappeared into the bathroom to change again and Akane tested the equipment. It was strange, the guy doing the seduction and the woman stuck as back up. It was topsy-turvy.

Genma emerged clad in skin tight stone washed jeans and a loose black silk shirt. "I'm heading out now," he announced, "I shouldn't be back before tomorrow morning. Oh and the safe word is `silk`, just so you know if I need you."

Fumito-sensei nodded and Akane watched the other shinobi leave out of the corner of her eye. She sighed, "So now we wait."

Fumito nodded, "Now we wait."

Genma slipped into the club undetected and weaved his way through the throng with practised ease. He swiped a drink from the bar and took a gulp. Leaning against a near by pillar he scanned the pulsing crowed for his target.

There! Dancing with a man with no shirt. The woman was medium hight with sleek blond hair that shimmered in the florescent light. She wore a tight silk blue dress and her eyes where heavily made up.

Genma watched her ditch the man she'd been dancing with and make her way to the bar. Genma flashed her a secret smile, "He giving you a hard time?"

The woman smirked, "Like you could actually do anything about it kid. Give it a few more years mm."

Genma shrugged, "Probably," he mused.

The woman laughed softly, "What's you name boy?"

Six hours later Genma left the small apartment the dead body resting peacefully curled under the coverlet. He slipped out of the army barracks with ease and limped his way back to the hotel room.

He mentally swore, she'd liked her knives a bit more than the mission brief and suggested. Stupid Intel.

The Uchiha was asleep when got back but the midget was up waiting for him. She gave him a once over with her reddish brown eyes, "You okay?"

Genma grimaced, "Just peachy."

Akane nodded, "Why don't you grab a shower and I'll patch you up."

Genma's eyebrows leapt at the offer. Still it wouldn't hurt. He nodded stiffly and vanished into the bathroom again. The hot water felt like heaven and Genma stayed under the spray as long as he could with out going all wrinkly.

He pulled on a pair of loose sweats and wandered back into the bedroom. Akane had her med-kit out and was waiting for him.

Genma let her patch him up in silence before curling up on the spare bed and letting sleep claim him. Nightmares came. He was being pressed down. Cold hands on his body. A sickly sweet voice in his ear. Long hair tickle his cheeks. He felt like he was going to be sick.

He struggled, kicking and biting but he couldn't move. He opened his mouth to scream and realised that he was back safely in the hotel room.

Akane was perched next to him a hand hovering over his shoulder, "Wanna talk about it?" she asked softly.

Genma shook his head and marvelled at the fact that the Uchiha was still asleep.

Akane shrugged, "How about we just watch the sunrise?"

Genma didn't answer but he didn't stop her from tugging him gently to his feet and guiding him out on to the small balcony. They sat together her head resting on top of his.

It was weird he mused. Normally it was the guy that comforted the girl. It was topsy-turvy but some how he didn't mind.


End file.
